


A Love Letter#2 (Faith)

by ThornVineLily



Series: Love Letters [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornVineLily/pseuds/ThornVineLily





	A Love Letter#2 (Faith)

To Shizuo

It is not that I feel only pain out of my love for you - it hurts, it burns, it stings like acid, like the wrong end of a cigarette, it wrings my heart free of any remaining tears and emotions, which is exactly what I need. I have been without emotions this intense for so long, I thought I had lost the ability to shed tears over somebody, to smile and swoon at the sight at the person, to feel lightheaded when that person’s voice reaches my ears. 

You somehow does that to me.

I have never been religious, I lack strong desires and unwavering beliefs, but you, you are my faith, what I believe in, the one and the only one I love, I shall worship you as a god if allowed the chance, if I don’t despise the term itself so much. You are more than a god to me, though you mean everything to me as what the lord does to pure christians. 

I just want to spoil you. Spoil you, as how a child would be spoiled, for you have such a heart-breakingly beautiful smile, though you life hardly gives you the opportunity to use it. I want to let it be so that you no longer have any reasons to let loose your temper ever again, and you’re not a monster, Shizuo-san, you never were. You’re just like a child, and I want you to be just like one, simple, straightforward, happiness and sorrow easily triggered by small incidents in life. I used to be that, only a short few years, and look what happened to me? But you, you can bring out what’s left in me, once more I have learned to cry and to smile, I found myself a new faith, you are my faith.

May I never betray my religion and my love forever loyal.

L


End file.
